We All Need Things
by stay.traught.i'm.deactivated
Summary: Everyone needs things at one point in their life, no? Even if they are the famous girl of the Golden Trio, our Head Girl, Hermione Granger. Rated K-plus because I'm just plain paranoid. One-shot, set post-war when our heroes return to school. Dramione!


**We All Need Things**

Wow, I can't believe I actually typed this whole thing on my iPod...

This fic was based off some picture I found on deviantArt (dot) com. It was by Serena-Kenobi and is titled "Shut Up and Kiss Me, Malfoy". I made a little FanFic version of it and I hope you guys enjoy it! Oh, and before I forget, here's the link for the Deviation!

http : / serena-kenobi . deviantart . com/ art/ Shut-Up and-Kiss-Me-Malfoy175301553 ?q=meta% 3Aall+boost% 3Apopular+Shut+up+Granger& qo=4&catpath=&order=0& offset=4

It's pretty cool, no?

**Dis-:** A Latin prefix meaning "apart," "asunder," "away," "utterly," or having a privative, negative, or reversing force; used freely, especially with these latter senses, as an English formative

**Claim:** To demand by or as by virtue of a right; demand as a right or as due: to claim an estate by inheritance.

**-er:** A suffix used in forming nouns designating persons from the object of their occupation or labor, or from their place of origin or abode, or designating either persons or things from some special characteristic or circumstance

**Un-geek translation:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**~DMHG~**

I stormed out of the library, my anger and frustration seeping out of me in waves. Even the younger and littler students, who usually admired and respected me as Head Girl, were steering clear of my war path.

Weaving through the tangled mass of students in the ever so crowded corridors, I continued speed walking down the long and narrow hallways.

I stalked into the Great Hall and approached my usual seat at the Gryffindor table. Everyone was eating dinner and chatting merrily. Not at the same time, of course. Well, everybody but _one_ person wasn't doing those two at the same time. And that one person was, of course, Ronald Weasley.

I sighed exasperatedly, plopped down next to Ginny and across from Harry and Ron, and grabbed an empty plate.

"'Ello, 'Er-i-nee," said Weasley grunted through a rather disgusting mouthful of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Ronald!" I scolded, turning away from him in disgust. His table manners, or lack thereof, were doing no good in placating my already annoyed and irked mood.

"Hey 'Mione," Harry said politely, no doubt trying to avoid getting my frustration aimed at him.

I nodded at Harry and placed some peas and gravy on my plate.

Ron swallowed his food in one huge, and quite obnoxiously loud, gulp.

"Are you happy now. 'Mione?" he asked tiredly. If he was growing tired of me reminding him, constantly, mind you, of his eating habits, he should really try and improve them. Then, I wouldn't have to snap at him every time.

I sniffed at him and turned back to my food. "Quite," I replied, pulling my book bag up onto the chair and fishing out my copy of _Hogwarts, A History._

"Merlin, Harry," I heard Ron whisper to his friend. "What do you reckon's got her knickers in a twist?"

I slammed my book closed and quickly shoved it back in my bag.

"I'll be going now," I announced bluntly before disappearing with a swish of my cloak.

"She's probably just going through her girl thing, Ron. Just leave her be," Harry advised.

Ginny stood up. "I'll go talk to her," she volunteered, darting after me.

She caught me right outside the Great Hall doors. "What's wrong, 'Mione? You seemed pretty ticked during dinner."

"It's nothing, Ginny. I'm just..." I searched for a good word. "Tired," I decided. "I'm off to the Heads' dorm to go sleep. Tell the boys I said good night," I asked as I strolled down the corridor.

"Yea," I heard her reply. "I will."

I rounded the corner to find myself face to face with the portrait that guarded the Heads' Common Room.

"Password?" the young girl in the portrait asked.

"Veritiserum," I told her.

The painting swung open and I walked in, finding myself looking upon a rather relaxed looking Head Boy. Reading a library book, no less.

"Enjoying your book, Malfoy?" I asked nonchalantly, placing my bag on the table and sitting down on the single armchair.

He smirked. "I sure am."

I glared at him and gave him a quick "Hmph" before crossing my arms and staring at the door. More importantly, away from Malfoy and his book.

"What's got your panties in a twist, Granger?" he asked, an amused smirk occupying his pale, arrogant face.

"Sod off, Ferret. It's none of your business," I snapped.

"Ah, but when has _that_ ever stopped me?" he pointed out, closing the book.

"Just... Go do whatever it is you do with your little girlfriend of the week," I said, getting up and walking toward my room.

I was right next to my door way when he _finally_ decided to reply.

"I'm actually free right now, believe it or not," he shrugged, picking up my book bag and walking toward me.

"I need that, Malfoy," I said, gesturing at my bag.

He was right in front of me now.

I cleared my throat.

"When someone needs something, and you have it, you're _supposed_ to give it to them," I stated plainly.

Malfoy chucked my bag behind him and placed both his hands on either side of me, which left me trapped with nowhere to go.

"That was my bag, you ferret! I need that back! _Now_!" I protested, still trapped between his arms.

"What you need," he started, "is a kiss, Granger. And I'm not talking about some weak little kiss by that Weasel. I'm talking about a _real_, _serious_ snog."

I grabbed his tie with one of my hands and gripped it tightly. My knuckles were nearly white.

"You've got some nerve, Malfoy."

He, being the typical Slytherin ferret he was, smirked.

"Absolutely, Granger. Actually, I also-"

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me, Malfoy."

I yanked him down by the tie and my lips crashed onto his, full on.

His eyes widened in shock before he relaxed a little and returned my gesture.

After a short while, though, we both had to resurface for air.

"Told you all you needed was a good snog, Granger," he smirked.

I shrugged and skipped around him to grab my book bag. And his library book that lay discarded and forgotten on the couch.

He raised a pale eyebrow. "That's my book, Granger. I need it back," he said calmly.

"We both need things," I shrugged. "But I've _needed_ this book for a while now. Thank you, Malfoy," I said skipping back to my bedroom.

I paused in right in front of Malfoy and leaned down right next to his ear. "Thanks for giving me what I needed," I whispered lightly.

I saw him shiver when I breathed on his ear and smirked.

As I backed away, I winked at him.

"Good night, _Draco_," I purred before strutting back up into my bedroom.

Shutting the door behind me, I fell down onto my bed.

_All of this for a library book I needed that Malfoy just checked out before me_, I mused to myself.

_What. A. Day._

* * *

><p><strong>Read, Rock, and Review<strong>

**-Artemis S. Malfoy**


End file.
